Strange feeling of meeting again
by Progressing-in-life
Summary: A Sybil and Tom modern AU they are both taking different paths but fate had intervined
1. Chapter 1

The year was 2014 Sybil had travelled to America to share her passions with politics and nursing, though she did have to live with her rich Grandmother Martha Levinson she didn't mind it.

"Sybil dear your mother is on the phone" Sybil always loved calls from her mother but it was 3rd time today she had called her father had a slight stomach bug and her mother was fretting so much that she'd go home and nurse him herself. She walked slowly to where the phone was she knew it was not going to be nothing serious, as Sybil took the phone she noticed a tear coming out of her grandmothers eye and fell on to her cheek softly. She picked up the phone "Sybil, you must come home now?" She could hear someone sobbing in the background "Mum what's wrong?" Sybil asked hesitantly. "Your father the doctor said it was too much the funeral is tomorrow so you can make it time although I understand if jet lag is too much for you but your only coming from New York" Sybil's mother was barely able to speak. "I understand Mum, I'll be there soon" Sybil found it hard to say them words she put down the phone carefully and ran upstairs she felt like a little girl again when the nanny would tell her off and she would go running to Mary or her father. Sybil slammed her bedroom door behind her and slid down onto the floor crying.

An hour later her grandmother walked into her room and saw Sybil in tears lying on her bedroom floor "Sybil, my darling you must pack for your father's funeral and go to England your family needs you." He grandmother tried saying sympathetically she had never had been good at showing her true colours. Martha got Sybil's suitcase from the bottom of her wardrobe and put it on top of her bed, Sybil saw what she was doing and wiped the tears from eyes and cheeks with her cardigan. Sybil got up from the floor and took over from packing her suitcase "I'll go book your ticket first class or business class?" Her grandmother asked smiling she knew what she was going to say "Economy grandma you know as all ways" At least Sybil had put a smile on her face and zipped up her bag.

A few minutes later her grandmother walked in holding a ticket they both walked downstairs with Sybil holding her suitcase. A taxi was waiting outside the taxi man kindly put the suitcase in the boot, "Give my best to your mother and family and stay safe my darling" Sybil's grandmother kissed her cheek and hugged her briefly and Sybil got into the taxi and started driving away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tom lived in Ireland with his family but he was saying goodbye to Ireland and traveling the world and writing a story about how other countries dealt with politics he obviously heard it on the TV but he wanted to know even more. His family was at the airport with he was right by the gate to walk onto the plane, Tom's mother was weeping in his father's arms. "The last to leave us, Tommy" Tom's mother whispered and wiped the tears from her cheek. "Don't worry Ma I'll be back soon to tell you wondrous stories of the world" Tom smiled and hugged her mother once more. "Well Tommy you must promise you'll come back your sister is having a baby in 8 months." Tom's father reminded him once more he'd heard just enough about it. Tom heard the airport speaker announce the last departure for America, he needed to go. "Give my love to Fallyn and her husband I'll call when I land in America" Tom said and turned to give his passport and ticket to the lady she passed it back to Tom and nodded her head. He looked back to his mother and father waved goodbye and walked onto the plane.

* * *

**This is well my first Modern AU and I will post Chapter 2 soon but I would apprecaite it if I could have reviews **


	2. Chapter 2

Waiting for a plane was more boring than expected, Sybil's flight was 30 minutes away and all she had for company was a book, she'd read about hundred times over. Until she noticed a man sitting beside her, "Hello, May I ask what your reading?" The man asked kindly Sybil noticed he had a Irish accent and was obviously not from America. "I'm reading Pride and Prejudice. It's the only book I have" Sybil replied smiling. "Where are you heading to?" He asked Sybil noticed he was obviously trying to make conversation so she closed her book and placed it on her lap. "Back to England, I have family things to deal with, where are you going?" She asked suddenly interested in there Irish man she'd just met. "I'm heading to Brazil, traveling around the world and writing an article." The Irish man continued "Oh really what's your name I'll look for you whenever I next read a newspaper." She might actually start reading one since something did seem familiar about him. "Tom Branson you wouldn't know, I work for a small Irish one I kind of got sick of writing Irish politics even though I still am interested in it but I'm travelling the world because I wanna know more about other countries democracy." Tom smiled, Sybil then suddenly heard her flight being called and got up and took hold of her suitcase "Sybil Crawley, it was nice meeting you maybe will meet again in the future and good luck on your travels" Sybil gave Tom one last smile and headed over to the gate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_1918_

_Sybil walked into the garage still in her nurse's uniform since she was on a break. She saw Tom leaning on the car reading something her heart always missed a beat when she visited him "What are you reading?" She asked him. Tom noticed Sybil entering the garage and stood up straight. "The newspaper as always what else would I read" Tom smiled with his heart missing a beat for no doubt to have a lady love him for who he truly was. "I suggest reading the politics sections. It's rather good today" Sybil replied still trying not to smile. "You know I always read that section first anyway your sister Mary will be here soon. She wants me to take her to the hospital there's a patient that knows her apparently." Tom said tidying up his chauffeur uniform "Tom, Be careful what you say to Mary she seems in a angry mood today" Sybil smiled walking up to Tom and kissed him softly on the cheek. She wished she didn't have to leave and go help the injured soldiers but she didn't she would see Tom later and with hearing stomping footsteps Sybil hastily left the garage trying to avoid her sister in the process. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Tom saw one of his cousins pulling up outside so he got up and got his bags and with taking one more look at Sybil Crawley he headed outside and greeted his cousin.


	3. Chapter 3

1 year later

Sybil was back in America she was still living with her Grandmother and worked in a local hospital and was taking night classes at a university so she could become a doctor. She still remembered the day she met Tom Branson and was sad that she had to leave she sensed he had adventure and living his life to the fullest written all over him. But she knew a guy like him who you only meet once in your life wasn't going to fall in love with you instantly. Sybil was wearing casual jeans and top so she could head to her night class. Her grandmother was getting worried about her Sybil basically had no life out of working and going to university. "Bye Grandma I'll be back in 2 and half hours" Sybil called as she was about to close the door "Goodbye, dear have fun and make some friends" Her grandmother replied trying to sound encouraging. As Sybil saw her Taxi approaching she thought _never going to happen. _Sybil got into the Taxi and said to the driver where to go and he nodded his head. Sybil slouched in the back seat and checked her phone she had a text off Mary. Sybil it read _Misses you lots come home soon it's your birthday soon please Syb Xxx. _Right now Sybil wished she was travelling the world so she wouldn't have the annoyance of her family every two seconds.

XXX

Tom had come back from his travels and had lived with his parents for a few months and told them all about the politics and stories he found out in different countries and had published a book. But he decided he was going to move to America he'd be happy there. People didn't care what he did Tom wanted Adventure in his life and he'd find it in America he was sure of it.

Tom moved into shared house but there was only one other person living there who was called Matthew Crawley he'd just moved to America like Tom and had a pure English accent. Tom had also managed to land a job at teaching a night class at a university it was Journalism it wasn't what he wanted but you had to start somewhere.

It was quite boring since he knew no one he knew went there his class was basically all grown adults that should of known all about journalism and he was younger than all of them put together. Tom had almost given up on hope when he recognised a face but he just couldn't remember the name. It was just a year ago when he nervously walked up to her and now he was going to do it again unless she spotted him first and approached him.

XXX

Sybil heard a loud bang behind her and she turned around she was early for class and decided to go investigate. She walked up to the man and didn't recognise him until he looked up into her blue eyes. "I thought we'd never meet again." Sybil gasped in amazement "How did you end up in America, I thought you were traveling the world?" Sybil asked Tom now suddenly wanting to drop everything and catch up with him even though they were acquainted. "I finished my travels a few months back and wrote a book instead of an article it got published actually next time we speak I can give you a copy if you would like, anyway I decided I needed a change of scenery. So here I am" Tom smiled. "How did you manage to get into here it's basically really hard" Sybil replied "I'm a Professor here, I teach Journalism you should come a bit early and stop by" Tom smiled checking his phone once more waiting for a text from Matthew, Sybil noticed "Oh I'm sorry I mustn't keep you, I have to go study medicine it was nice seeing you again" Sybil smiled and rushed off to her classroom not letting him say goodbye she had only looked at the time as she walked in and everyone was staring at her "Miss Crawley please take your seat you made the class just in time" Her professor smiled pointing to a seat at the back. Sybil murmured a swear word under her breath and took the seat at the back.

XXX

Tom didn't even notice Sybil vanish past him to her class and he walked out into the carpark. He got into his car and drove back to the house.

He and Matthew had become best friends over the months Tom had come to America and was willing to do anything friendly for him. As he walked into the house he saw Matthew packing a suitcase "Matthew, what are you doing?" Tom asked walking over to him.


End file.
